Shift
by Angelica Venenum
Summary: Harry Potter thought his life couldn't get stranger. Destiny hates him, getting flashbacks of memories that aren't his Harry realizes he was Salazar Slytherin a thousand years ago. Apparently he never had heirs either and died in his twenties. HP/LL SS/RR Just a short filler chapter this time. More for my amusement but here you go, enjoy!
1. Identity Shift

**This will basically be a whole Harry is Salazar Slytherin. I also haven't tried my hand at romance, so it will be minor. Also at the bottom of each chapter there will be some observations that made no sense from Harry Potter.**

**I ship Harry/Luna and Salazar/Rowena but it will be minor.**

**Also any title ideas?**

_**The author does not own Harry Potter and did not make the sorting song.**_

**Phantom! Wait a minute you're my Danny Phantom muse, I'll have to search for a second muse.**

**Most definitely a Slytherin, since I'm in that house of course.**

**Anyways on with the story, and I will change my username later I think.**

Things to be discussed at the end, and line breaks.

'speech'

;parsletongue;

-thoughts-

_Dreams_

'_Godric are you sure, you want to tickle that dragon?" A blonde in blue robes asks skeptically _

"_Of course Rowena! I was talking to this lad in the pub and he told me of how he tamed a dragon, by tickling it! So tickling a sleeping one will be less dangerous and we can use it to protect our school!" A burly red haired man says wearing a crimson robe with gold clasps_

'_If this doesn't work, I'm getting a Basilisk.' A man with black hair and emaerald robes stated._

'_I agree with Salazar, at least he would be able to control the beast.' A woman with brown hair and yellow robes stated eying the Green Welsh warily._

'_Tch It will work and if it doesn't you can have my favorite hat.' Godric states_

'_Only hat' Rowena coughs_

'_Fine give me your hat, I don't want my winnings to be in ashes.' Salazar states plucking Godrics hat off his head, with a smirk._

'_Rowena, you think I can do it right?' Godric said looking at the blonde pleadingly who was conversing with Helga._

'_Godric your my brother and I love you, but this is a special case of stupid.' Rowena said with an apologetic look on her face._

'_Have you been experimenting with fire spells again?' Salazar asked spotting soot marks and patches all over the hat._

'_Pfft no.' Godric denied_

'_Good we don't want the castle burnt down by your special brand of stupidity.' _

'_I think we should call it Gryffindor stupididy.' Helga said smirking_

'_I shall have my hat back and a school guardian for Hogwarts by the time I'm finished!' Godric said not offended by his friends teasing._

'_Why in the name of magic would we name our beautiful daughter Hogwarts?' Helga asked raising an eyebrow_

'_We have to name our home something and we did build it next to Hogsmeade.' Godric states_

'_But why Hog-Warts? Did you have warts when we arrived at the location?' Rowena asks _

'_Yes.' Godric states pulling out a quill and approaching the dragon._

'_Oh no he's brandishing the feather like a sword.' Salazar says backing away slowly with his __12 ¾ inches Phoenix feather and Basilisk Venom, Alder wand __pulled out, pointed at the dragon._

_Rowena had pulled out her __11 ¼ inches, Dragon Heartstring and Sphinx Claw, Beech wand.__ As well and was casting flame resistant charms on Godric so the worst he'd get off with are minor burns and no eyebrows._

_Helga held out her __10 ½ inches, Unicorn hair and Hippogriff Feather, Willow wand__. She prepared to defend Rowena who was still casting incantations._

_Godric however didn't even bother drawing his __14 inches Phoenix feather and Griffin fang, Cypress wand. _

"_This is going to be bad." Helga stated her arm shaking slightly_

_As Godric tickles the dragon under the chin where there are next to no scales the dragon snorts a puff of smoke causing Godric to frown._

"_Rictumsempra." He said quietly_

_The effect was instantaneous, the dragon opened its eyes and gave a snarl._

'_Godric I believe it would be in yours and our best interest to RUN!' Salazar stated before casting a stunner and bolting._

'_Sally! I had that!' Godric whined dodging a hot burst of flame_

'_Don't call me Sally! It is Sal-a-zar, not Sal, Zar, and most definitely not Sally!' Salazar hissed_

'_Of course we have a wild dragon trying to kill us because of Godric's idiocy, and you two decide it's a good time to argue about nicknames!" Rowena snarled, the bottom of her dress torn and muddy._

'_It's probably scared.' Godric replied hurtling over a fallen tree_

'_Of course Godric, and by the way you need a new hat now.' Helga stated trying to put out the fire on the hat._

'_Reducto!' Helga shouted pointing her wand at the tree blasting it at the dragon._

'_This may be a bad time, but Godric you have no eyebrows.' Salazar said smirking as he ducked under a low branch._

'_Can we stop running?' Rowena asked panting_

'_I see no reason why not to.' Godric said conjuring a boulder into a couch for all four founders to sit on._

'_So what are we going to do with the hat? For I will surely not sully myself with it and I doubt Rowena and Helga will wear it.' Salazar said eying the slightly crispy hat, but Rowena and Helga we're talking about how to better sort the students._

'_We need a better way to sort the students, we can't just do it at random! Where's your thinking cap anyway?' Helga asked the blonde woman_

'_It's a diadem and- Brilliant! We can cast spells on Godrics hat, it could be sentinent and it could use the mind arts to decide who belongs where!' Rowena sayid excitedly_

_Salazar handed Rowena the hat and helped add to the enchantments being woven on it._

_When they finished Godric asked 'What shall we name him? Sore-singe hat?'_

'What is with you and skin ailments? How about sorting hat?' Helga asked

'_Yes and our motto could be "NEVER tickle a sleeping dragon."' Salazar said glaring at the other male founder_

"_Brilliant Salazar! I'll just make it Latin and Fin.' Rowena said smiling._

'_I was jesting!' Salazar cried exasperatedly_

_In the distance they heard a roar and the flapping of wings_

_Godric paled and suggested 'let us apparate to the castle gates?'_

'_Why didn't we do that in the first place?' Helga asked_

'_Heat of the moment most likely, let us go home.' Rowena said smiling_

Nearly a thousand years in the future a boy named Harry Potter wakes up coated in sweat and grinning, his heart racing feeling like he had been in a life or death chase with his best friends. He shakes his head and frowns. How had he known all that, how had he seen and recognised the other three founders? Why did he feel like he was Slytherin, and why in the name of Merlin would Godric do that?

Shaking his head he goes to his trunk and pulls out a copy of 'Hogwarts a History' that looked brand new and untouched, which it was. Harry smiles again and thinks Rowena would have a fit.

-Oh no I did it again- Harry thinks swaying slightly, his vision blurry.

Walking to the bathroom Harry splashes cold water on his face, with his glasses on, and realizes he hadn't taken his glasses off.

When he takes off his glasses his vision clears and he gives a gasp.

Not only does he not need glasses but his hair had grown to his shoulders making it less messy, he had also shot up a couple of inches and his face had gained a more aristocratic look. He looked into the mirror seeing something in his eye only for there to be veins of silver in his emerald irises.

'Wh-what happened to me?' Harry mumbles falling on to his bed running his hand through his hair.

'I should write this down.' Harry says to himself before fetching some parchment and a self-inking quill.

As Harry writes down the dream he notices his handwriting is different. The writing is more elegant and makes it seem as if Harry had written with a quill for years.

'How peculiar.' He whispers

Harry gives a start, his voice is smooth and slightly lower. As Harry reads the text he frowns.

All the founders had known of Salazar's underground chamber. They had approved of the Basilisk if his dream was correct. When he finishes writing his dream, Harry wanted to use his wand to cast a Tempus.

As soon as he thought that in emerald print the time appeared at 5:32.

Grinning like mad Harry realized that he had cast a wand less and wordless spell.

With that in mind and 1 hour and 28 minutes till dear aunt Petunia would come and wake him up, Harry practiced casting impervious charms on his parchment. When satisfied he places it in his trunk.

For some odd reason Harry felt that this would be important at a later date, and that the Sorting Hat had too much pride to admit having been created because of a gamble.

-Only a few more weeks till I'm home- Harry thinks to himself imagining strolling down the halls, searching for Godric's and Rowena's secret rooms.

-Wait what, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have secret rooms! What about Hufflepuff?- As soon as Harry thinks the question Room of Requirement pops into his head, and Harry face palms.

He sighs and thinks of what to do, when he sees a Barn owl fly in with a letter on his leg.

It read

_Salazar_

_If you're currently in shock after reading that line, then I would hazard a guess and say you didn't question any physical changes that had taken place. Or you think that dream is just that a dream._

_If you're questioning if this is a joke it is to be sent to one Salazar Slytherin. You probably know that owls can never go to the wrong person._

Harry didn't know that but was interested by that fact and decided he would look in to it later.

_I will not list my true name but I am the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor. I got that much from the fact I had awoken with no eyebrows. I regrew them with wand less and non-verbal magic. Have you experimented yet?_

_I have also sent a letter to Rowena and Helga._

_I propose we meet at Helga's not so secret room on the seventh room, the Saturday we get back._

_Or wear some symbol to signal we are one of the founders._

_I would also like to say I am not Harry Potter! So think of any other student it could be._

Harry snorts at that and says out loud 'That's obvious, considering I am Harry Potter.'

_I would also like to state at a time we were best friends, so should are present selves hate each other I propose a fresh start._

_Well enough said, I shall be seeing you at Hogwarts._

_Godric Gryffindor_

Line break because I want to time jump a few hours

'We're going to be back at 12:00pm and I expect all these chores to be done boy.' Vernon states with a malicious glint in his eye.

Harry nods and watches them leave. As soon as their gone he uses his magic to clean the house in 10 minutes and grabs his wand and Gringotts key.

Once he leaves he summons the Knight bus and pays the eleven sickles to get to Diagon Alley.

Walking through the bar unnoticed Harry enters the bustling streets and heads straight towards Gringotts.

Once in Gringotts he says the traditional greeting and requests an inheritance test. Grinning at the goblins shocked face he enters vault 7, the Slytherin vault to be exact and grabs some money from the massive vault and a few artifacts that he places in his bottomless bag before going back on to the street.

As Harry buys all his school supplies for fifth year he grabs some extra, borderline dark magic and potions books.

Grabbing all his supplies he enters an interesting shop that held four bracelets that caught Harry's eye. It had each houses crest and was made out of different bands and metals.

When Harry enters and asks about the window display the shopkeeper replies 'Oh those bracelets? They're not for sale, burns everyone it touches. But if you want you could try one, heard they belonged to the founders.

Harry smiles at that and puts on the silver one. The bracelet had scales and was shaped as a snake. Its eyes were emeralds and etched on the snakes forehead was the Slytherin crest. When Harry slid it on something flashed through his mind

_Salazar held a silver dagger in his right hand, and wondered if he should do this._

_Banished from his only, true home for trying to show the seventh year's dark magic and its counter curses._

_Godric disagreed and said all dark magic was untrustworthy._

_Salazar had tried arguing, saying that in order to better understand they would need a demonstration and Salazar had only demonstrated on rodents._

_For that he was kicked out of his only true home and had nothing to live for._

_A small cut couldn't hurt could it?_

Harry gives a sharp inhale and the shopkeeper whispers 'It has never done that before. Take all of them, free of charge.' Harry nods his head and enters another shop that had a Slytherinesque feel to it and bought a silver and emerald ribbon.

The silver one held a small emerald in the middle while the emerald tie was embroidered with silver snakes. Paying the shopkeeper Harry ties his hair in a low ponytail and takes the knight bus back to Private Drive.

As he enters his bedroom he notices the barn owl is still there and Hedwig is looking at him expectantly.

Jotting down a quick note Harry says that these are indeed their bracelets if his flashback was any indication.

Addressing them to the others and writing from Salazar. Harry sends the bracelets and notes.

Harry frowns when he remembers the flashback and writes it down on a piece of parchment taking care to add protective charms.

Something was wrong Harry shook his head and let sleep take him.

'_How are we going to keep order in our school?' Rowena asks_

'_Better yet what are we going to call her?' Helga questions_

'_Hogwarts!' Godric says smiling_

'_Never, if I have any say.' Salazar says his face blank_

'_Then you don't.' Godric says smiling_

_Rolling his eyes Slytherin suggests the concept of houses, which the other quickly agree to._

'_I want white.' Rowena states wearing a light purple gown_

'_No Row actual colors like blue, red, yellow, you know colors.' Godric says unrelenting_

'_Fine blue.' Rowena states_

'_But blue is my favorite color! Fine I'll take red.' Godric whines_

'_That was my favorite! Helga growls_

'_I'll take green.' Salazar says swiftly writing green and then hesitates before putting silver._

'_Really? Now you're the only happy one! I'll take yellow and black, then.' Helga sighs_

'_Then my second shall be gold!' Godric says_

'_I shall take bronze then.' Rowena states, then adds a third category: Symbols._

'_I will take snakes as a parsletongue of course,'_

'_Lions for they are brave!'_

'_Eagle for wisdom.'_

'_Badger for hard work.'_

_With that Rowena finishes filling out the chart and says 'We are progressing well. Oh what if we used our surnames to refer, to our houses. This way we can all be like family.'_

Harry wakes up with a start and writes down his latest dream, not ready to call them memories and not ready to call himself Salazar.

Shaking his head, Harry used Tempus and saw it was only 4 am. Humming Salazar's favorite lullaby, Harry has a feeling Salazar didn't live past 20, which would probably mean he had no children, since all his energy went into the school. Which confused Harry greatly, how was Riddle a descendant then?

As he walks towards the window Harry see's Hedwig flying back and smiles.

Reading the note Harry realizes they probably haven't remembered his banishment.

Harry hadn't remembered the exact moment but he remembered the hollowness and how depressed the founder had become.

Harry paced his room and looked at his calendar waiting for the day he could return to Hogwarts.

-Best to study old journals and scrolls- Harry thinks to himself pulling out a scroll on Dark magic, and waited for his aunt to wake him up.

Time jump again!

As Harry arrives at Hogwarts station he tilts his head to the side slightly and examined the train marvelling at the blend of magic and machinery. Wistfully Harry remembers teaching Defense against the Dark arts and Potions. Of course he can't teach those now considering he's a fifth year.

Godric had taught Transfiguration and sword arts, Helga had taught Charms and Herbology, while Rowena had taught Runes and Astronomy.

Rowena was better at warding charms while Helga was the most proficient at defensive and offensive charms.

Boarding the train Harry enters Ron's compartment and notices that he's already dressed in robes and his wrists aren't visible.

Hermione also enters wrists not visible and tells him that as Prefects they have to make rounds around the train.

Sighing Harry contemplates who could be among the rest of the reincarnated and dresses into his school robes. He glares at the Gryffindor crest and tie before drifting off into sleep.

'_Rowena! Not in front of the stu-' Salazar starts to say before Rowena kisses him in front of his class._

'_mmph!' Salazar chokes out signaling he needs air._

'_Oh Merlin! Godric's going to be merciless!'_

'_You care about what Godric says?' Rowena says an eyebrow arched skeptically._

'_No, once he finds out that means Helga will know, and then she'll start to go on about wedding plans!' Salazar says._

'_Well I was tired of having to kiss you in broom closets, no matter how nicely furnished they are!' Rowena says._

'_Well it is a secret broom-closet, my secret broom-closet so of course it would be nicely furnished.' Salazar states smugly._

'_It could use some blue and bronze, and it isn't your secret room is it?' Rowena asks_

'_No it isn't, and green and silver are much better then blue and bronze.' He replies smugly_

_The students watch stunned as the two founders act like children._

_Although at age 15 they had been children little more than 2 years ago._

'_Oh be quiet.' Rowena says playfully before kissing Salazar again who had opened his mouth in protest._

_At that moment Godric and Helga had entered._

'_Tsk, tsk Sally neglecting your duties.' Godric says smiling_

'_Ohh I always knew you two would get together!' Helga squeals excitedly._

'Harry!' a voice shouts in his ear

'Mmph go away Godric.' Harry mutters

'So you are Salazar, the features were a giveaway, and so was the bracelet but still, a splitting image.' The voice says.

Opening his eyes blearily he sees someone holding his wrist and prodding the bracelet.

'Which one are you?' he questions his eyes not fully open.

'Gryffindor, since I am male.' The voice says

Harry opens his eyes and gives a yelp 'Malfoy!'

'No Potter I'm Rowena can't you tell?' Draco responds sarcastically.

'Well this is ironic, and you are both blonde.' Harry replies

'I'm sure the Hat was having a riot at are protests to be in our own houses.' Malfoy states ignoring the last bit.

'You're no fun, and who do you think they are?' Harry asks

'Well I don't know, and I bet you miss Rowena.' Draco says teasingly

Harry's cheeks gain a pink tinge and he mutters 'Shut up Gryffindor.'

Grinning broadly Draco says 'Anyway I was going to let you sleep on until I saw the bracelet, and decided to let you know we're almost at Hogwarts.'

Shaking his head Harry stands up stares longingly at Draco's tie and crest before heading off the train.

'You know I would trade with you if I could.' Draco says

'I know you would.' Harry says pointing out Luna who waved to them her bracelet showing the eagle charm.

'Rowena, why is she a splitting image, and gets her own house?' Draco says pouting slightly.

'I don't know Godric I don't know.' Harry says slightly at ease with calling the others by their true names.

'Well Sally let's say hello to your love.' Draco says smirking

'Don't call me Sally! And I really don't care, but if you and Helga go on about wedding plans, I will curse you to next century!' Harry growls thwacking Draco on the back of his head.

'OW and that's more lenient than usual.' Draco says clutching the back of his head.

'He's right love.' Luna says grinning at a familiar scene.

'Nice to see you again Rowena.' Harry says giving Luna a peck on the check

'Just the cheek?' Luna asks slightly disappointed

'There are children watching.' Harry says smirking at Draco

Rolling his eyes Draco looks away as they kiss.

When they reach the castle Draco says 'Oi we're at the castle, you two have been snogging for ten minutes!'

Smirking Harry responds with 'You jelly?'

'No that's my sister, you twat!' Draco says scowling

'Not in this timeline.' Harry replies smugly

'Oh stop you two, we're home again!' Luna says happily with a dreamy look on her face.

'Rowena we've been here for 4/5 years.' Draco says

'I think she meant acknowledging that we are the founders.' Harry says his lips twitching.

'If I didn't know you we're actually Salazar, I would say you're acting very Slytherin.' Luna says grinning.

'We're all acting out of character if you think about it.' Harry says thoughtfully.

'Well besides Godric, you acted like a twat beforehand too.' He adds as an afterthought.

Luna giggles while Draco scowls.

As the trio enter the hall, Harry and Draco make sure to bicker as to not draw suspicion, while Luna took on a dreamy expression.

Harry and Draco really didn't have to try hard to find a topic to argue about so it wasn't really faked.

'I hope Ravenclaw wins the cup this year! I couldn't bear Gryffindor or Slytherin winning, since you would take it as victory either which way!' Harry mutters

'The feelings mutual! Although I would prefer Hufflepuff to win.' Draco responds

'I thought you'd rather die than be a Hufflepuff.' Harry snaps back.

'Sh the fight is getting to much attention.' Luna whispers

Growling Harry and Draco head to the others table.

'What was that about?' Hermione asks

'Isn't it obvious that slimy Slytherin did something?' Ron says glaring at Draco.

Seeming oblivious to Harry's scowl and mutter of 'Snakes are scaly not slimy!'

'Sh the Sorting's starting!' Hermione says

**In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:**

**nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.**

**"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,**

**For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**

Slytherin and Gryffindor burst out into snickers. Excluding Harry and Draco.

**Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?**

**So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.**

**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."**

'That is a lie, I was a Half-blood before too!' Harry scowls while Luna and Draco frown.

**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."**

**These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,**

**For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards**

'I'm going to kill that hat!' Harry says scowling even more

**Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,**

**Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,**

**But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,**

**Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,**

**What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed**

-I wasn't old either- Harry thinks eyes narrowed

**And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four**

**Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.**

**And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,**

**But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,**

**Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.**

**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes**

**And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin**

'I will not kill the hat, I will not kill the hat, I will not kill the hat.' Harry repeats under his breath furiously.

For the rest of the feast Harry thinks deeply about who would compel the hat to tell such lies.

Dumbledore? The ministry? His half-brother? Probably the last since he knew for sure he had died shortly after being banished from Hogwarts.

Frowning Harry realizes that Salazar had committed suicide. Not sure of the exact reason he decides to think on it later.

He faintly notices a pink toad stand up to speak but deems her unimportant and rakes his thoughts before feeling something compelling him to speak against whatever the toad was talking about.

Sic'ing his occulmency shields on it he looks up and sees shock in Dumbledore's eyes and sneers.

-Serves the old coot right for trying to use compulsion on me.-

As the feast finally ends Harry storms to the dorm rooms and closed his curtains before recording what he remembered from the train. Slipping into sleep he ignores Ron, who was flashing his Prefect badge at everyone.

_Harry stands up in a blank white room with a single oak door carved with the Hogwarts crest._

_As he pushed open the door he saw four armchairs in front of a roaring fireplace._

_The walls were stone and covered in hangings of the house crests._

_Along the walls were bookcases each colored differently and full of different books._

_Harry deciding to grab a book from a silver bookcase headed over to the green armchair and flipped open the book._

_At that moment the doors were flung open and Draco strolled over to the red armchair and flopped onto it, grinning._

'_And I was so looking forward to peace and quiet.' Harry says smirking_

'_Be nice, Sally.' Draco returns smiling._

'_Remember what I told you about that nickname?' Harry says not looking up from his book._

'_Not to say it or else you would cast the worst spells you knew on me?' Draco replies unconcerned._

'_Good boy now play dead. Scratch that just fall down dead.' Harry drawls._

'_I'm telling my sister!' Draco says hoping that it would work._

'_I'm fine with it.' Luna says gliding to the blue armchair._

'_When will Helga be here anyways?' Draco asks grumbling about being outnumbered_

'_No idea, now if you would let me read.' Harry says glancing up from his book giving Draco a glare._

'_Fine, Wait are you reading about the dark arts!?' Draco says staring at the seemingly innocent black book, with the words 'Blood Rituals' on the spine in silver._

'_Yes, but I am wondering how the killing curse backfired and since we don't have our full memories back I'm reading.' Harry says pulling out his wand and makes a sharp gesture with it._

'_Smart a silencing charm, so who is Helga anyways?' Luna asks._

'_No idea Row, no idea at all.' Draco replies fiddling with the lion charm on his bracelet._

_At that moment the doors swoop open and the identity of Helga Hufflepuff was no longer a mystery._

**Okay so who should be Hufflepuff? I figured since I was already set for the other characters let the viewers decide.**

**I really dislike Ginny since she has a weak character, but I could make her work.**

**Same goes for Hermione and I know a lot of people say Susan Bones but we know next to nothing about her.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Okay so each wand wood has special meaning right?**

**Alder- is an unyielding wood, yet I have discovered that its ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whereas most wand woods seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual in that it seems to desire a nature that is, if not precisely opposite to its own, then certainly of a markedly different type. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards.**

**So that's from Pottermore and is my personal wand wood but, I think Salazar could cave to Rowena or Godric's pleading. Also Salazar would have to be helpful if building a school.**

**Beech - ****The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Such wizards and witches, having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched (yet coveting this most desirable, richly hued and highly prized wand wood), have often presented themselves at the homes of learned wandmakers such as myself, demanding to know the reason for their handsome wand's lack of power. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation.**

**Also from Pottermore and I thought it would work perfectly with Rowena.**

**Cypress - wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honoured to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Fortunately, in these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others' natures.**

**Okay so all wand woods are Pottermore researched but Cypress would go well with Godric's nature.**

**Willow - is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow.**

**Helga obviously, I can picture her as a healer like Madame Pomphrey.**

**Something odd in Harry Potter verse- As this is a long authors note this will be a short and slightly unimportant observation.**

**Each of Philospers Stones protections were easy to bypass by a couple of first years.**

**Hermione- Potions, and Devils Snare**

**Ron- The chess board, Devils Snare**

**Harry- The mirror, Fluffy and Devils Snare, Keys**

**They all know how to get past Devils Snare. Harry was the one with the flute and skill to put Fluffy to sleep and catch the key.**

**Ron was the only one with good chess skills.**

**Hermione is the most logical and Quirrel had already disposed of the troll.**

**Something is wrong if each task is matched to their specific skills.**

**Till next time Clockstrike**

**(Still trying to come up with a new user, going for a Purebloodish name!)**

**5515 words and 13 pages**


	2. Power Shift

**EDITED**

**Hullo! I have very little to say, I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. Anyways it was**

**1 vote Neville**

**1 vote Daphne Greengrass**

**1 vote Hannah Abbot**

**Oh I changed my Pen name! To Angelica Venenum! It means Poisonous Inspiration, or Poisonous Magic! The flower Angelica represents Magic and Inspiration.**

**So I thought to myself, Neville makes an amazing Hufflepuff the problem is that he is male and a Gryffindor. Now there's Daphne, She is a Slytherin. We already have a Slytherin and Daphne is a behind the scenes character. So we get to Hannah the last vote and at this point I think to myself, if it's Ginny, Helga Hufflepuff will be male. But it's Hannah so it's all good!**

**My current muse takes the form of, I-I don't know, I forgot to think up a muse so I'm running off of fudge-cicles at 9pm.**

Things to be discussed at the end, and line breaks.

'speech'

;parsletongue;

-thoughts-

_Dreams/Spells_

-o~O~o-

'_Who are you?' Draco blurts out seeing the newcomer._

'_Hannah Abbot, but you may call me Helga Hufflepuff.' The girl states lounging in the yellow armchair_

'_You're Godric right? I would've said Salazar except Harry's a splitting image of his past self.'_

'_Correct! Also Godric's letter, told us he wasn't Harry.' Luna says adding her two pence_

'_Oh right I forgot about that! Rowena Ravenclaw I presume.' Hannah says grinning at Luna_

'_You presumed correctly, and might I say you look quite similar to your past-self, the only difference is your hair.' Luna replies_

'_Well you and Sally got quite lucky being duplicates of your past-selves. I don't mind the auburn hair though, much better than the Weasley red.' Hannah says wrinkling her nose._

'_I know, even my past selves hair wasn't that bright.' Draco says shuddering_

'_Wait something's wrong!' Hannah says jumping out of her chair._

'_What's wrong Helga?!' Draco says hopping off his seat._

'_Salazar hasn't reacted to being called Sally!' Hannah says pointing at Harry accusingly._

'_Oh he just put up a silencing charm.' Luna says calmly drifting towards her bookshelf._

'_OI SALLY, TAKE DOWN YOUR SILENCING CHARM!' Draco shouts throwing pillows at Harry._

'_Yelling is pointless you know.' Hannah says grinning_

'_Oh I know, it's just for dramatic effect.' Draco says grinning back._

'_Oh hello Hannah, or should I say Helga?' Harry says glaring daggers at Draco, who was whistling innocently._

'_Helga's fine Sally.' Hannah says with a grin_

_Rolling his eyes Harry gets up and walks towards Draco's chair calmly, before smacking the back of his head._

'_Bloody hell what was that for?! Helga was the one who called you Sally!' Draco asks Harry rubbing the back of his head._

'_Well one, you made the nickname, two I can't hit a girl, three, first-year backing out of the duel, four I felt like it and five you were a bloody prat.' Harry says before going back to his chair._

'_Gotta love that logic, but wait what does Godric being a prat have to do with it?' Hannah asks_

'_He was the reason I became a Bloody Gryffindor. Oh the hat must be having a riot.' Harry says _

'_Brother dear, you got Salazar rambling which means he'll start plotting.' Luna says pulling a second book off the shelf._

'_Bugger! And wait I was 11! It's not like we could have actually dueled!' Draco says_

'_Mm well my plan was shoot some sparks, drop my wand and punch you in the nose.' Harry says turning the page in his book._

'_I say that, that is an amazing plan.' Luna says with a grin_

'_Traitor! You're my sister you're supposed to stand up for me not against me!' Draco cries._

'_Blood Rituals?' Hannah asks peering at the title_

'_Yes. I'm looking to see what ritual I had used to stop my heir from killing me.'_

'_That, is a good idea, can it be used more than once?' Draco asks_

'_I have no idea since my heir is still alive and trying to murder me.' Harry says nonchalantly_

'_Don't you love who calm he is about people attempting to kill him?' Luna asks with a snort_

'_It's worrisome how calm he is about dying.' Hannah says with a frown_

'_He's Harry Bloody Potter, hundreds of people want him dead!' Draco says_

'_I love how you talk about me like I'm not here. Also my middle name is James not Bloody.' Harry says hiding his smirk behind his book._

'_Oh no he has a gleam in his eye!' Hannah says hugging a cushion to her chest._

'_It reminds me of that crazy headmaster.' Draco says with a shiver_

'_Don't insult the crazy people Godric, Dumbledore is really a sadistic manipulative old coot.' Luna says_

'_Thank you love, remind me to take you to THAT broom-closet, and he is manipulative. I, mean first year, he was just begging for me to uncover the stone, second year he knew all along the cause of the chamber opening.' Harry huffs_

'_How did no one uncover your broom closet anyways?' Draco asks_

'_Wait!' Hannah says suddenly_

'_What?' Harry asks eyebrow raised._

'_Professor Binns was wrong! You do have a secret broom-closet!' Hannah shouts_

_Luna starts to giggle and Harry grins._

'_Oh yeah second year we had History of Magic with you Hufflepuff's, I was accused of being the Heir, and thank you Helga for standing up for me against your bloody house.' Harry says flipping another page_

'_You're welcome Sally.' Hannah reply's with a smirk_

'_OI what was that for?' Hannah asks rubbing the spot that had been hit by the stinging hex._

'_That was for calling me Sally, Helga.' Harry replies not bothering to look up from his text._

'_He did warn you.' Luna says flipping the pages of Beedle and the Bard_

'_Why are you reading a fairy tale, Row?' Draco asks reading the cover_

'_Mm it's not a fairy tale, the Tale of Three Brothers is quite true you know.' Luna replies_

'_All that nonsense about a cloak, a wand, and a stone, pure hogwash I say!' Hannah says eyeing the _

_Book with disdain._

'_Let's agree to disagree then.' Harry says_

'_Oh come now Sally You can't believe this, this Stupidity!' Draco says_

'_Oh he does, why the barmy headmaster has the Elder wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny!' Luna says seriously._

'_Why are we bantering about a bunch of rubbish?' Hannah asks exasperated_

'_A better question, why hasn't Sally reacted to being called Sally?' Draco asks_

'_I believe he put up a silencing charm again.' Luna says before doing the same_

'_Well then!' Hannah huffs_

'_So. . . The weather's been nice.' Draco says weakly_

'_Merlin, Godric, the weather really?' Hannah asks smiling_

'_HARRY! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!' they hear_

'_Oh bloody hell, it's Ronald.' Harry moans_

_The others break out into snickers as Harry shuts his book and walks to the door. Before pulling it open he sends one last glare before stepping out._

-o~O~o-

'Nngh.' Harry moaned swatting the air above him

'Harry its Breakfast!' Ron said dragging Harry by his feet off the bed

'Leave ah me ah alone, Ron-ah-ld' Harry yawned

'Bloody hell! You're not Harry!' Ron yelped drawing his wand

-Bugger- Harry thought and silently cast an _obliviate_, to convince Ron it was nothing.

'Come on Harry Breakfast!' Ron said shaking Harry

'Mm coming later.' Harry muttered hugging his pillow possessively.

'I'm getting 'Mione.' Ron called out heading towards the common room.

'_Aquamenti!' _He heard before

'BLOODY HELL!' Harry yelled before saying a long string of colorful curses in Gaelic.

'Come on Harry even 'Mione agrees you need to eat!' Ron whined

'But you soaked my bed!' Harry said rolling his eyes skyward pleading with some unknown force, as he cast the drying charm.

-o~O~o-

'I hate you.' Harry muttered staring at his breakfast stonily.

'Hello love!' Luna said before kissing Harry.

'Hello Row.' He replied breathlessly

'Why would he call Luna, Row?' Ron whispered to Hermione

'I haven't the faintest idea.' Hermione whispered back watching the exchange.

'Now Sally, don't be tactless like 'Ric.' Luna told him

'What did I tell you about that horrible nickname?' Harry asked with a playful smile

'Not to use it or else we won't go to your secret broom closet?' Luna answers with a grin

'Close enough, I was going more along the lines of 'die a horrible death' but your idea has promise.' Harry grinned back

'What secret broom closet?' Hermione whispered to Ron. In response Ron shrugged his shoulders and kept watching the couple.

-o~O~o-

One month in, meaning they already had Umbridge and something is bound to happen.

'Come on Harry, class starts in 10 minutes!' Luna said trying to persuade Harry into going to the broom closet.

'Alright fine let's go, I have Defence against the dark art's next though so we'll only have five minutes.' Harry gave in grabbing Luna's wrist and dashing up the stairs.

_;Open;_ Harry hissed to the door, and yanking Luna in he gives her a passionate kiss before kicking the door closed.

'Salazar Slytherin did have a secret broom closet!' Dean Thomas yelled to the others

'Professor Binns was wrong!' Susan Bones said

'He was wrong about the Chamber of Secrets too!' Seamus Finnegan grinned

'So that's the broom closet Harry was talking about.' Hermione said quirking her lips

'I always thought he'd get together with Ginny.' Lavender Brown said frowning

'Don't make me laugh, the Weaslette? She's just a mindless fan. She only like's him because he's The-Boy-Who-Can't-Die.' Draco scoffed

'OI! That's my sister our bad mouthing, Ferret!' Ron Shouted angrily.

'But Ric's right, in a very harsh uncaring and tactless way. Plus do you really want him dating your sister? I mean just because James Potter married a redhead doesn't mean Harry has too.' Hannah replied calmly, ignoring Draco's indignant shout.

'Nice El, I couldn't say it better myself . . . wait that would be lying so I could.' Harry said with a smirk stepping out of the broom closet.

'Hardy har har Sally, it's so funny I forgot how to laugh.' Draco said with a small smile

'What did I tell you about calling me Sally?' Harry asked rhetorically, his eyes narrowed.

'Not to do it or else I'll die a horrible painful death. Row's is no broom closet and El's is a few painful hexes, right?' Draco replied ignoring the odd looks the quartet were receiving.

'Good dog now play dead.' Harry said smirking

'Guys we have to head to D.A.D.A now or else we'll be late!' Hannah said

'Mm she's right and Ric isn't worth the effort.' Luna said

'Oi! I resent that, but Row's right.' Draco sighed

'Fine, now let's head to the toad woman's class.' Harry said and walked towards the Defence class.

'Is it just me or does he walk like a pureblooded Slytherin now?' Ron asked

'No idea. But he's been acting oddly. I've made a list of odd things that are Harry orientated.' Hermione replied.

-o~O~o-

'So let's see your list Mione.' Ron said. 'Okay just let me find it Ron.' Hermione said digging through her book bag. 'Aha!' She crowed pulling out a thin red notebook out of her bag.

'Look here.' Hermione said flipping open the notebook and used her revealer on the page showing her list

Harry's Odd Behavior

. Talk's more civilly to Draco

. Talk's to Hannah Abbot

. Answer's to Sally?

. Calls Luna- Row, Draco- Ric, and Hannah- El

. Wear's an odd snake bracelet

. Speaks Gaelic

. Make's Death threats casually

. Knows location of Salazar Slytherin's, "Secret" broom closet

. Walk's like a pureblood

. Dating Luna

. Unaffected by Love potions

'How do you know the last?' Ron asked peering at the list.

'Ginny. She told me that Dumbledore told her to start slipping Harry mild love potions. Your mother's been doing it for years with her fudge.' Hermione said frowning at the list.

'Is that even possible? Perhaps they're imposters under polyjuice? Harry does look a bit different, more like Riddle, if you think about it.' Ron said wanting to go home to Weasley Manor. The shack they had was a fake and used it to make Harry feel pity for them.

'But they are related Ronald through Harry's mother, and only potion masters are immune to love potions. They have to brew it themselves you know, I read it was a long and difficult process.' Hermione said pacing.

'Argh he's ruining everything! He's supposed to love my sister, not LOONY Lovegood!' Ron said furiously attacking the pillows that the Room of Requirement kept providing.

'I know Ronald but we might just have to up the dosage after all it is a weak potion, Harry might just have a low immunity to love potions. Besides what are the odds that he knows how to brew the immunity potion?'

'Yeah you're right, but how does he know Gaelic, and those nicknames, remind me of something.' Ron said rubbing his chin, while kicking up feathers.

'Wait! He's talking to three other people from different houses. He stopped looking at Ginny, barely talks to us and I think I saw him sneer at Dumbledore during the feast.' Hermione mumbled while fiddling with her quill.

'What if it's a reference to the house founder's?' Ron suggested brushing the downy feathers out of his hair.

'Don't be stupid, besides Hogwarts, Fawkes, or the Sorting Hat would have said something.' Hermione said tearing at the quill.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked confused

'Dumbledore didn't tell you? Apparently the founders have been reincarnated! But Hogwarts would have told the headmaster. Fawkes would've, being bonded to the headmaster!' Hermione said

'But what about the nicknames?' Ron asked frowning.

'They might just be that, Nicknames!' Hermione replied brow furrowed.

'The bracelet?' Ron sighed

'Of course! Mr. Malfoy must have caught on to Dumbledore's plan! The bracelet was probably to make Harry immune to the potion's he's been fed! That could explain the changes!' Hermione said excitedly.

'Mione we got to go! The time turner only took us back an hour!' Ron said checking his watch before hastily shouldering his bag.

-o~O~o-

Harry walked with Draco to Defence Against the Dark Arts in companionable silence, ignoring the gaping looks they were receiving. After all it was practically unheard of for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to walk side by side. Especially those two. Arriving at the classroom right on time the duo sit in the classrooms exact center and wait for the toad to start her lesson.

'Mr. Potter, might I ask what you are doing sitting beside Mr. Malfoy?' The toad asked after Hem-ing for a minute.

'What's it look like I'm doing. I'm corrupting his pure, innocent soul.' Harry said sarcastically gaining snorts from the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's as a whole.

'Yes Sally here has been teaching me how to spread lies and the Dark Art's.' Draco said smirking.

'Ric what did I tell you about calling me Sally?' Harry asked pleasantly.

'Not to or else I'll die a horrible painful death?' Draco replied with a smile

'Exactly.' Harry said satisfied

By now the Gryffindor's have fallen off their chairs and the Slytherin's were looking at Harry in a new light. Umbridge however was not pleased in the slightest and had a grimace on her face. 'Potter detention!' She said gleefully.

'But Professor it was just a joke and the disciplinary system goes by point loss and then detention. Also only true infractions can be given a detention such as pranking, actual threats, and casting spells outside of the class room, and you asked Harry the question in which we returned even though we didn't have to seeing as it is not school related.' Draco said smugly knowing that the school rules were still in place and not altered in the slightest, from when he created them.

'Very well then, pull out your text books and wands away.' Umbridge said disgruntled.

'But Professor I read that as part of the D.A.D.A. teaching guidelines, that this book is not up to standards as it contains no spells mandatory in our fifth year curriculum.' Harry said with a smirk, after all he created the curriculum for Defence class.

Shooting Harry a glare she asked 'Why don't you teach the class then Mr. Potter?'

'Finally! I was waiting for you to ask that, now if you don't mind take a seat.' Harry said with a broad grin and with a flourish changes the classroom a green and gold colouring, and banished the pink, cat stuff to Umbridges office.

'We will be brushing up on many hexes, curses, and jinxes today. How to cast them, how to deflect them and how to reverse them. Now the _Expelliarmus_ is one of my favorites, can anyone tell me what it is and how to prevent it?' Harry asked going into mild teacher mode, instead of his full blown if you disrespect me I'll make you beg for mercy teaching mode.

'Mr. Potter sit back down!' Umbridge snarled furiously. Harry gives her a smirk and raises an eyebrow to the class, asking if they want the toad to continue teaching.

'Potter stay up there!' 'You teach better than the toad!' 'Come on Harry I'm actually learning!' Was what he received in answer causing Umbridge to storm out of the classroom.

'Mm five minutes in and she's ready to quit.' Harry smirked 'Now Lavender can you answer my question?' Bur before Lavender could answer Umbridge, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster entered the classroom.

'Hello Professors, Headmaster . . . and Toad.' Harry added as an afterthought, 'Nice one Sally!' Draco grinned

'Come now Ric we've been over this.' Harry replies with a grin of his own

'Harry would you like to tell us why you're up there and not in your seat?' Dumbledore asked trying to make eye contact with Harry.

'Why yes Headmaster, but do excuse me not looking you in the eye. I have the oddest feeling that you and Professor Snape can read minds through eye contact. How strange, but I was simply teaching the class Defence Against the Dark Arts.' Harry replied pleasantly as he erected his Occulmency shields.

'Yes how odd.' McGonagall said sharply looking at Dumbledore and Snape.

'Mr. Potter why are _you_ teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, when you have a teacher? Although the color scheme is a vast improvement, a point to Gryffindor' Snape sneered although you can tell he left out the word qualified on purpose.

'Severus do you need to go to Madam Pomfreys?' McGonagall asked worriedly.

'Nooo!' Harry moans at the idea of Gryffindor gaining a point.

'I think Potter could use a visit as well.' The Gryffindor head house said.

'No he's perfectly fine he just wants Ravenclaw to win.' Draco said poking Harry with his wand.

'RIC! When'd you get up here?' Harry asked seeing Draco standing beside him.

'A few seconds ago.' Draco replied

'Harry mate you're fraternising with the enemy!' Ron yelled, standing up behind his desk outraged at the fact that Harry was foiling their schemes.

'Mm I just caught on to your schemes the castle has ears.' Harry replied, not really believing there was a scheme.

Ron froze like a deer caught in the headlights much to Harry and Draco's amusement. When Harry saw Ron open his mouth only to wince a few seconds later his suspicions were confirmed that Ron and Hermione were up to something. Deciding to stir the pot while he could Harry decided to enlighten his year-mates about his child hood.

Dumbledore was furious, first the Weasley boy and Potter were barely talking and the love potions had no effect what so ever on him. Dumbledore grasping at straws wondered when Harry had caught on after all, Albus had blocked most of Harry's magic, which in turn lessened Harry's intelligence, creating need for Ms. Granger. He need a dependent pawn not an independent rogue. Knowing that Harry was baiting Ronald to give himself away Albus decided to intervene. 'Harry Mr. Weasley is only expressing concern for your well-being. After all my boy we care very deeply for you, why don't you spend lunch with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger? Also after class today may I speak to you in my office?'

'Why Professor I _thought_ you cared. After all you left me with my kind relatives. Did you know my bedroom for 10 years was a cupboard under the stairs? Did you know that I would go weeks without eating? Did you know they beat me whenever I did accidental magic?' Harry purred eyes gleaming maliciously.

'Albus!' Snape hissed, his knuckles white as he aimed his wand towards Dumbledore and wondered whether or not he would be able to get off with using an unforgivable.

'ALBUS I YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! PETUNIA HATED LILY! BUT NOOO THE GREAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS NEVER WRONG!' Professor McGonagall screeched shattering several ink bottles.

The class was in an uproar, and of course Harry had one last thing to say.

'Headmaster I thought you'd like to know I am fully emancipated and would like for you to return the one million galleons you 'borrowed' from my vault.'

'Oh Sally, Row wanted to be here to see this.' Draco said slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders.

'Mm she's here, you can come out now, darling.' Harry said with a wry grin on his face.

'Fine.' Luna sighed waving her wand and dispelling the glamour with a wave of her wand.

'You were here the whole time?' Draco asked face palming.

'Yes I found a time turner in Ravenclaw tower. Oh Harry you won't be able to make the meeting, we have a get together planned! We'll be discussing the newest teacher and if her methods are proper or not.' Luna said smiling.

'But there are no Ravenclaw's with time turners!' McGonagall said exasperatedly

'You can't do that! You have no authority!' Umbridge screeched

'Wait, can I get a re-sort?' Harry asked

'NO!' All the Gryffindors cry out

'Well can I? I mean there's my head house,' He points to the Deputy headmistress

'There's the headmaster,' He jabs his wand at Dumbledore

'And there is Professor Snape who makes up one quarter of the head houses.' Harry said pointing at Snape.

'I want one too sir, my priorities have changed.'

'That is against the school rules.' Dumbledore lied wanting to keep Harry close to Weasley and Granger.

'No it isn't. In the school rules which were all written by the founder's themselves, it states near the front that students are allowed a re-sort before O.W.L'S.' Luna replied smugly

'Also why the hell is Ronald a prefect?!' Hannah asked storming in with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and fifth year Ravenclaws behind her.

'Didn't Row write that rule?' Draco whispered to Harry.

'Yeah.' Harry replied watching Hannah and Luna round on Dumbledore.

'A Prefect must be a role model! He must be well liked by all teachers and have high marks!' Hannah hissed her face flushed red.

'Also Harry would fulfill both if you took off his magic block, it's hindering his intelligence. I can sense these things, same with wards.' Luna replied, knowing that it wasn't common knowledge that Charm and Ward masters could sense these things.

'Also the blood protection around Privet drive only works if I think of it as home and, if I'm truly loved.' Harry said smugly adding his two pence.

'As there were neither, Sally has no reason to return to that hell hole.' Draco concluded

'I don't get it!' Hermione cries out in frustration, much to the surprise of the fifth year students. 'What do you not understand?' Luna asked curious at what could be the cause of the sudden outburst.

'Why do you call each other those nicknames? All four of you barely spoke to each other! And when Harry and Malfoy did speak they were constantly at each other's throats!' Hermione yelled.

'That is a long story that involves owls and dreams of tickling dragons.' Luna replied seriously.

'How about Sally tells the public?' Draco suggested

'I second that movement!' Hannah said immediately

'I concur!' Luna added

'That is so not fair, Row you're my girlfriend, I thought you were on my side!' Harry groaned.

'Sorry love but it's three to one.' Luna replied cheerfully.

'Fine but if I do this I get an audience with the bloody Sorting Hat.' Harry scowled

'Very well then Mr. Potter let's hear it.' Dumbledore said

'Very well then but I want the hat to be here to listen.' Harry said

'I have a brilliant idea we can do this at the Great Hall! The whole school can hear so it doesn't become distorted!' Hannah said excitedly yanking Harry, Draco and Luna down to the Great Hall.

'El! Slow down you'll run over the first years!' Draco yelled

'Nonsense! Hogwarts send the announcement and create a shortcut to the hall!' Hannah said before letting go of her friends and starts to walk through the portrait of a bickering Morgana and Merlin, when Circe told them to shut up and kiss already. Much to the amusement of three of the four founders the two most well-known witch and wizard were staring at the giggling sorceress flabbergasted.

'Stop standing around! We'll be late!' Hannah huffed in annoyance

'Helga we can't be late, they can't start without Salazar, and we'll get there before everyone else anyways.' Luna replied watching the portrait.

'Rowena's right Helga. You agree too right Godric?' Harry said turning to Draco who was grinning at Circe's antics. 'Yeah sure Sally.'

'What did I say about being called Sally?' Harry asked glaring daggers at Draco.

'Oh shush Salazar, it's not going to happen, Godric will always call you Sally.' Hannah said shaking her head

'Anyways walking through the portraits is much faster, we can just walk.' Luna said placing her hand on the portrait. With a pop Luna was in the portrait and started to walk towards the hall.

'Wait up love!' Harry called out touching the canvas.

Looking at each other in amusement the other two founders entered the painting and rushed off.

'We're those?' Circe gasped knowing that only a handful people knew that secret and all of them were dead.

'It has to be, I mean Salazar and Rowena look exactly the same. Well besides his height, I mean Sally was short but he wasn't that short.' Morgana replied

'Also let's not forget they made it blatantly obvious about who they were.' Merlin added with a slight grin.

'Oh Circe your brains must have leaked out of that blonde head of yours.' Morgana teased

'Oh please you're just jealous that you aren't blonde.' Circe teased the dark haired witch back.

'Oh . . . damn it wizards cuss with mine, Salazar's and Morgana's name.' Merlin muttered before following the Founders.

'Merlin! Get your arse back here!' Morgana called out before hitching up her skirt and running after the wizard.

'You ditched us!' Circe shouted furiously before following suit.

-o~O~o-

Much to the surprise of the staff they saw the blank portrait and looked at each other in shock.

'Where did they go?' McGonagall asked staring at the painting with shock written all over her face.

'They have never moved in my presence, in all my years, I had thought they didn't have the magic.' Dumbledore said dumbfounded.

'Well _obviously_ they _can_ move. Maybe they just didn't _want_ to and had deemed _you_ unworthy.' Professor Snape sneered.

'But sir he's _the_ Headmaster!' Hermione said as if a headmaster was all powerful.

-o~O~o-

They stumbled out blindly seeing as there was a giant curtain in front of the portrait.

With a loud oof the four teenagers tumbled onto the floor.

'I hate travelling through portrait.' Luna grumbled before flourishing her wand and vanishing the curtains.

'Okay we're here, and look Helga it's absolutely empty!' Draco sneered which earned him a stinging hex to his thigh.

'Oh look Godric if Salazar had accidentally hit my hand my hex would have hit your family jewels.' Hannah grinned, satisfied that the message had been delivered and received properly.

'Now now children we ought to be good little boys and girls, so Sally can work out a flawless lie to tell.' Luna said playfully scolding them.

'Hm I did that a while ago and look its Merlin and friends!' Harry said looking at the giant frame behind the staff table.

'Hello Salazar, we sent messages to your portraits through the metaphorical grape vine.' Merlin replied grinning, while Circe and Morgana were huffing about being just Merlin's friends.

'I'll find Salazar and Rowena's though you know how easily the message gets lost.' Morgana said before spinning on her heel and leaving the frame. 'I'll be off to find Godric and Helga then.' Circe added before walking out briskly.

'Was it something I said?' Merlin asked watching Morgana leave before sitting on one of the seven seats provided. (His was a creamy off white and was to the right of Rowena's and left of Morgana's)

'You were in my house.' Harry deadpanned, before banging his head off the headmaster's podium, which changed shape and instead of looking like a phoenix, now had a badger and a lion, standing on their back legs with their forepaws pressed against a snake, which had an eagle perched on its head, with its wings spread as if preparing for flight.

'That is much better.' Luna said with a grin.

'I do try.' Harry replied dryly

'Oh please Sally it's just keyed into your signature, since you were the main speaker.' Draco said with a grin.

'At least it shows house unity instead of the headmasters' bigheadedness.' Luna said with a grin before caressing the eagle and charming the metal animals to protect them should Dumbledore try something. She nudged Hannah and they began casting charms that would prevent it from reverting back to a phoenix.

'YES! My stand is back, ha beats that stupid griffin you wanted Godric!' They all jumped and saw Salazar Slytherin gloating at Godric Gryffindor. Salazar took the middle chair in-between Rowena and Godric, who sat beside Helga, who sat beside Circe.

(Morgana, Merlin, Rowena, Salazar, Godric, Helga, Circe

Purple, off white, blue, green, red, yellow, sunset orange

Just so you understand the seating)

'He's right Godric your griffin was absolutely horrid.' Helga said with a grin

'The Griffin was amazing!' Draco and Godric said at the same time before grinning at each other.

'Wait your tie! Ha Godric your ha reincarnation is in ha my house ha.' Salazar said in-between laughing.

'Well yours is in mine!' Godric replied gleefully spotting Harry's tie.

'Not for long.' Harry replied smugly

'Sally is it just me or is he rather short?' Godric stage whispered, this got Godric and Draco stinging hexes from Salazar and Harry, respectively of course.

'Don't bother asking 'What was that for' brother's dearest.' Rowena said while Luna gave a delicate snort.

At that moment the Great Halls doors opened and the teachers and students alike were shocked to see the same four students talking with the seven greatest witches and wizards in history as if they were old friends. (Which they were, not that anyone knew that)

'So where's the hat?' Harry asked casually leaning on the podium

-o~O~o-

**Okay I'm stopping here and as you see their slowly focusing on getting rid of Umbridge and Dumbledore. Their secondary focus is house unity and no they won't be revealing who they are until later, when there's Voldemort. Also their personalities would be similar to the founders since they are the same persons. The only reason why Salazar would hate muggles is because of witch burnings. Also they would be more reserved about killing someone.**

**So about them walking through paintings, it can happen because remember the seventh book when Neville walks through Arianna Dumbledore's. Plus I figured as the founders they could probably do anything in Hogwarts, since they built her. I implied romantic feelings between Merlin and Morgana. Since they fought each other when Merlin was old and gray. I had pictured portrait Merlin, young and with light brown hair, and blue eyes. **

**Also I noticed that Dumbledore's podium was a phoenix and I thought to myself, 'Merlin! He is such a braggart! A bigot is someone who is racist, or sexist or judgemental of someone who is different. I'm saying this since I see it used incorrectly in the world of fanfiction. **

**So obvious manipulation in chapter one was from the chapter Through the Trapdoor where they face things that they 'conveniently' learned about or are skilled at, my guess is that all the potions would let you through either which way.**

**So this chapter's obvious manipulation: Hagrid.**

**Yes folks that loveable half giant was part of the manipulations. Now think you send a man who was expelled by a Slytherin and have him plant the seeds of distrust towards the one house not under his thumb. Then we have in the chapter Nine and Three Quarters, we have Molly Weasley asking where the platform is. When she had gone for seven years and has seven children! Obviously she's been going there for over 19 years since Charlie graduated and Percy is in his fifth year.**

**Then Ron goes and spreads a load of rubbish about Slytherin house tainting Harry's image of it even more!**

**That is blatantly obvious! End rant now. Because this is getting long!**

**Glad I got that out of my system. Now I have a small itsy bitsy favor to ask you. REVIEW!**

**Please just please! Tell me if you want me to add anything in future chapters!**

**Also I'm debating on whether to right a story about Albus, Lily, and James Potter going 25 years into the past, to their fathers first year. Which means Harry is a Slytherin due to lack of Ron poisoning his mind. Lily and James are twins in all by the way. (I don't use slang I feel it butchers the English language.)**

**Or**

**James accidentally breaks a time turner which de-ages Harry to twelve and Ginny to eleven with no previous memory. Which means back to Hogwarts until the time sand wears off so around a year.**

**Or**

**Broken time turner by James again, but they get sent to an alternate universe where Harry is a Dark Lord while Tom Riddle is The-Boy-Who-Lived, also known as**

**The-Boy-Who-Needs-To-Be-Infuriatingly-hyphenated!**

**So let me know and this chapter was completed on**

**August the 22, 2013 at 1:05 at night or is it morning?**

**6015 words and 12 pages.**

**Till next time Angelica Venenum**


	3. Trip down memory lane

**I'm back! Again, also wow 13 new followers. I am a bit disappointed with the review input. Only 2? Sigh you know you could just say I like your story or even****. Okay maybe not the last one but I value your opinion. So I watched Harry Potter and I realized, there are windows behind the staff table. So let's just say that the curtains that were hung were glamoured or something to look like windows. If I was an anime character I would have sweat dropped.**

**Also I still have no muse, so I'm running off of sweet chilli heat Doritos. Yum!**

Things to be discussed at the end, and line breaks.

'Speech'

; Parsletongue;

-Thoughts-

_Dreams/Spells_

-o~O~o-

'Harry my boy! What are you doing up there? What happened to my podium?!' Dumbledore asks noticing that his podium was no longer a phoenix.

'Your podium, you're the one that changed the design of _my_ podium!' Salazar yells

'Calm down love!' Rowena says trying to calm down her lover.

'Don't forget he discredits the Slytherins! I mean I may not like it when your house wins but giving last minute points just so Slytherin doesn't win, is disgusting. Especially if the Headmaster himself set up all the traps for your brothers' descendant.' Godric adds with a feral grin.

'I thought one of my conditions was for the hat to be here.' Harry drawled, drawing the attention away from the portrait.

'He's right you know, we won't just tell you anything because you're Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You may think that just because you're the almighty light lord, that we'll instantly follow you're every order, does not give you the right to play god and interfere with Sally's life! We are not you're pawns in your little chess game against Riddle.' Hannah adds red facedly.

'Don't get off topic, El- Hannah.' Draco says.

'Oh fine Sally call your owl.' Hannah says

'Don't call me that! I told you like what, 100 times in the last week!' Harry says before sending a stinging hex at Draco.

'What was that for?' Draco whined

'For making the nickname!' Harry replies before pulling a small whistle out of his robe pocket. It was in the shape of a small silver owl with emeralds for eyes. Harry blew into it and looked at Dumbledore seeing him still in the door way.

'Well come in and let the students sit down.' Luna says airily folding pieces of paper into birds, snakes, lions and badgers.

'Row, what's with the origami, and why are you folding a phoenix?' Draco asks his sister in everything but blood.

'I'm making a charm . . . you'll see later.'

'Now children we're getting off topic, the Headmaster has yet to enter.' Helga says.

'Yes do enter, we didn't decide to move for nothing.' Morgana sneers

With hesitant steps the students head to their tables, while the teachers hung around near the back, seeing the four students at the front.

'Where's Hedwig?' Hannah asks after a few minutes.

'She's taking her time.' Harry says before Hedwig swoops in and drops the hat on top of his head.

-Hello hat, we're about to blatantly lie to the Headmaster can you make it so it looks like you're the one creating the Occulemency barriers? - Harry requests

-Of course, and I see you've uncovered who you were in your past life. - The hat adds

-You just had to let me have my way didn't you? Oh and why'd Ric have the shortest sorting? - Harry asked curious why the hat had only brushed the top of Draco's head.

-We were communicating through a mental link since I was his hat- The hat replied

-Must have been fun. - He replied dryly

-Quite, but the students are waiting.-

With that last comment, Harry took off the hat and dropped onto Draco's head before turning back to the student body.

'So you must be wondering why we're up here at the staff's table.' Harry asked, receiving vigorous nods in return.

'It's a long story that I only plan on telling once, and since you're all here, there's no way the story can be butchered.'

Harry turned to Luna and asked her 'Do you have the modified pensieve?'

'Of course, just let me find it.' Luna replied pulling out a light blue leather purse, with a bronze eagle embroidered onto it, the bag was small and looked as if it could carry nothing bigger than a pouch of galleons, a two way mirror and keys. She placed the bag on the table and stuck both arms deep into the purse. She rummaged for several minutes before lighting up and pulling out a silver bowl and what looked to be a lens attached to it.

Luna placed the bowl on the table and conjured a blue candle, which she placed in the centre of the bowl, before lighting the wick. She then placed her wand to her temple and drew what looked like a silver thread and placed it in crystal vial. The stopper was cork and had a sapphire at the top.

Harry did the same only atop his cork was an emerald. Draco's a ruby and Hannah's was topaz.

'So we'll be starting off with R-Luna's!' Hannah says tripping over the nickname, before dumping Luna's memory into the pensieve, causing the candle to float to the top. Draco conjured a dome to place atop the bowl, and made sure that the memories would be seen properly.

_Rowena Ravenclaw was walking through the village with her closest friend Helga Hufflepuff. Rowena's brother Godric Gryffindor, was visiting with a friend of his. Godric had left some time ago to learn how to wield a sword and he had. Godric had then left once more, seeking adventure._

_They were to meet at sunset in the pub, to catch up. _

_It was a little past noon and Rowena said to Helga 'I'll be in the tome-shop. I want to see if they have anything new on Arithmancy, Runes, and a few other subjects.'_

'_A few more like twenty.' Helga said with a laugh_

'_Oh shush, I know you're headed to the Apothecary, because you have a crush on the owner's son.' Rowena retorted, eyes sparkling with mirth._

'_I-I don't know what you're talking about! Besides he's betrothed to the blacksmiths daughter.' Helga sighed._

'_Of course, we'll meet at the towns well in an hour?' Rowena asked_

'_Yeah, err see you then!' Helga said before hurrying towards the Apothecary._

_With a smile on her face Rowena walked towards the Tome-Shop._

'_Hello Mr. Wyltt, how's your son Myrddin?'_

'_Hello Rowena and he's just fine, why yesterday he summoned the biscuit tin!' _

'_Why isn't he only four?' _

'_Yes I was pleasantly surprised. I can tell he'll be powerful.'_

'_Your right.'_

'_Oh, I have a new set of scrolls on defensive spells if you're interested?'_

'_That sounds wonderful!'_

_Rowena headed towards the back of the shop and reached for the scroll. Only to see that some once else had tried to pick it up as well. The young man didn't seem to notice as he was reading a potions tome and had several scrolls tucked under his armpit. He was quite handsome with those emerald green eyes, alabaster skin, and raven black hair loosely tied back with a ribbon. Those high cheekbones and rose petal lips, made him seem as if he were a work of art, not something that belonged in an imperfect world. The only thing marring his otherwise perfect face was a curious lightning bolt scar, on his brow._

_Rowena stared at the young man's face before letting her eyes roam. His figure was lean and he was a bit short but taller than herself. He was dressed in a dark green robe with silver snakes embroidered in the cuffs and collar. On his hands there was only a single ring. It was a silver band with an emerald etched with his family's coat of arms. It seemed he was the head of a wealthy family, and not married much to her pleasure. He looked to be a year older than herself. Rowena would be considered an adult in two years at the age of fourteen._

_Even though she was twelve, Rowena knew many forms of magic, but she doubted she would be allowed to continue her studies after she married._

_Rowena jumped when she heard someone clear their throat._

'_It's rude to stare.' The green eyed boy said dryly _

'_Err sorry, I was just lost in thought.' Rowena replied her cheeks had a pink tinge, and the boy smirked._

'_Might I know the name of the lovely lady who has her hands on a scroll I'm planning to buy?'_

'_Rowena Ravenclaw, and you're not buying that scroll I am!' She replied, Scrolls were expensive but her family was wealthy. She wore a light blue dress with bronze threading, and her dark blue ermine cloak screamed rich. But so did the raven haired male's dragonhide cloak._

'_And what would a lass like you do with defensive spells. You certainly aren't an adventurer.'_

'_Look, I only have two years until my family marries me off. It will probably some old codger who won't allow me to read and I'll only be a housewife. So I'm trying to learn all I can before then, and how do you know I'm not an adventurer? Is it because I'm a girl?!' Rowena asked flushing furiously poking him in the chest while not relinquishing her hold on the scroll._

'_Not at all, your hands gave it away. Your hands are soft, not calloused. Potions can only do so much for blisters.' He replied_

'_Oh, who are you anyways?'_

'_Salazar Slytherin, my lady.' He said before placing a kiss on the back of her hand._

'_Oh, why, err, are you going to buy this? I have a very good memory, I could give you the scroll after I read it. I seem to remember everything I read. Is that a new Potions tome?' Rowena stammered._

'_Incredible. I'll take you up on that offer. I'll only be in town for a short while though. I traveled here with a friend. He's visiting his sister, and yes it is, this one has the properties of plants recorded into it. ' Salazar replied eyes shining with mirth._

'_Amazing! And thank you, I'll give it to you next time I see you then?' Rowena asked walking towards the front of the shop._

'_Alright, I'll be seeing you later than.' Salazar said before paying the shopkeeper._

_Rowena shook her head and placed the scroll on the counter._

'_2 galleons, Rowena.'_

'_Oh right here, thanks, bye.' Rowena said before hurrying out._

'_Young love.' Mister Wyltt said with a shake of his head._

'_Rowena you're late!' Helga said crossly_

'_Sorry El but I bumped into this chap and we started talking, and I guess we got carried away.'_

'_What's he look like? Row I need details! Is he married? How old is he, is he handsome?!'_

'_Calm down El, and he has hair the color of a ravens wing, and his eyes, oh his eyes are the color of emeralds. He's so intelligent and didn't treat me like I was just a girl! He treated me like an equal, we talked about potions and defence. He's not married either, and he looks to be only a year older than us, and he's the most, oh he's gorgeous.'_

'_Sounds like love to me.' Helga said a grin on her face._

'_But, pfft no, I don't know what you're talking about.' Rowena said her cheeks reddening._

'_Deny all you like Row, but it's true.' Helga said grinning_

'_Come on we have to meet Godric and his friend!' Rowena said trying to change the subject._

'_I'm not going to drop this. I won't say anything in front of your brother but you're giving me more details when we get back!' Helga said_

'_Fine, fine now let's go!' Rowena said before raising her skirt and scurrying off towards the pub._

_When the pair entered the pub, they headed to the corner table, where they saw Godric's red mane and the back of his friends head, which was in a neat low ponytail, tied back with an emerald green ribbon._

_When she saw the stranger's face she gasped._

'_It's you!' they said at the same time_

'_So that's who you were talking about, you're right he is handsome, but because of the best friend rule he's yours. Damn it.' Helga said causing Rowena to blush and Salazar's eyes to glimmer in amusement._

'_That's who you were talking about! That's my sister Sally!' Godric said before sending a stinging hex towards his friend._

'_How was I supposed to know that, you two look nothing alike!' Salazar scowled rubbing the back of his head._

'_Yes but you talked about her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world, she had eyes that shine brighter than the stars themselves, full of intelligence, hair that looked as if it were made of the sun itself and a wit sharper than any goblin made weapon, She looks like an angel come to Earth.' Godric snorted._

_Rowena's face was deep red and was hiding behind her scroll, trying very hard to look nonchalant._

'_Row was even worse, She went on and on about his eyes and how well he treated her, how perfect his face is, and more.' Helga added exaggerating what Rowena had told her._

'_Oh someone kill me.' Rowena muttered sinking lower and lower into her seat. She peeked out behind her scroll and saw that Salazar had banged his head on the table and was hiding his face from the world._

'_Oh I see you two are busy, we'll get the drinks!' Helga giggled, pulling Godric towards the counter._

'_So what do you say to Obliviating them?' Salazar asked, his chin resting upon his laced hands._

'_Perfect plan you have, and we never speak a word of it to them?'_

'_Of course.'_

_They both pulled out their wands and started talking about dreams for the future._

_Godric and Helga walked towards the table a half hour later, very pleased with themselves. When they reached the table and had set the drinks upon the table, they were surprised to see wands in their faces._

'_Obliviate!'_

'_We got the Butterbeer! So what do you think of my sister, Sally?' Godric asked cheerfully_

'_Don't call me Sally! Incendio!' Salazar said calmly pointing his wand at Godric's trousers._

'_Oi!' Godric shouted before banishing his pants, getting a snickering Rowena, a giggling Helga and a smirking Salazar._

'_Aguamenti would have been more successful brother dear.' Rowena said with a wide grin._

'You _Obliviated_ Us?!' Godric and Helga yelled.

'You have eyes and ears right?' Salazar asked with a smirk.

'You saw the memory.' Rowena replied with a giggle.

'Those biscuits were good.' Merlin said with a dreamy smile

'Of course Myrddin, think about the biscuits.' Morgana said burying her face in her hands, while Circe giggled.

'That was the memory you chose?' Harry asked Luna with a grin.

'Of course, you made a wonderful first impression.' Luna replied before giving Harry a kiss.

'Ah yes young love, but may I inquire where you got the pensieve and acquired these memories?' Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone.

'The Chamber of Secrets, hiss at the statue there's a secret room full of useful trinkets.' Harry replied

'Next time you should tell me or bring an adult with you, when you go down there, dear boy.' Dumbledore said.

'I am there, and there are no dangers in the Chamber. Also only parsletongues, and those with my permission are allowed in certain parts of my chamber. Tom Riddle never saw my library.' Salazar said eyes narrowed suspiciously at Dumbledore.

'But you cannot protect him properly down in the Chamber as a portrait can you?' Dumbledore said with a triumphant smirk, hidden by his beard.

'Ah but you're wrong, Hadrian?' Salazar said

'It's Harry but fine, _Diffindo!_ Harry incants only using a small amount of power, and points his wand at his palm. Harry then presses his hand against Salazar's before pulling him out of the painting.

'Why don't you just carry an athame or a dagger? You only need a drop of blood.' Salazar chastised before incanting an _Episkey_ to heal the wound.

'Because their inconvenient, and people will think I'm going to cast dark rituals, or use them as human sacrifices.' Harry replied dryly

'Ah human bias, I'm glad I'm dead in these ignorant times.' Salazar said wryly

'Oh Salazar, what are we going to do with you?' Rowena asked exasperatedly, stepping out of the portrait, before healing Luna's hand.

'Well there's always the broom closet, I've been meaning to add a bed, or a couch. A rug too.' Salazar said as an afterthought.

The hall stared, wide eyed and their jaws dropped.

'Catching fly's? And it's rude to stare.' Salazar said with a smirk, while Hannah and Draco, helped their counterparts out of the frame.

'What about Merlin, Morgana and Circe?' Flitwick asked.

'Only certain people can pull us out of our frames.' Rowena replied

'What are the requirements?' Pomona Sprout asked curiously.

'The souls must be similar.' Helga answered before sending a stinging hex at Salazar.

'Ow! What did I do?' He asked rubbing the back of his head

'That's for Obliviating us!' Helga answered before doing the same to Rowena.

'How long can you stay out of the frames for?' Minerva inquired

'Half an hour once a month.' Godric replied instantly. That was the time the group had agreed on, this way they wouldn't be draining the magic of their reincarnations. The reincarnated teens were already slumped in their seats at the table. Luna's head was against Harry's shoulder eyes shut. Harry's eyes were wide open and glazed, his pupils dilated. Draco was slumped, and his head lolled to the side. Hannah was collapsed across the table hair falling into her face.

'Well next memory!' Rowena said before dumping the contents of Godric's memories into the stone basin.

'_Oh let's go on an adventure! Let's head to the Forbidden Forest! It'll be fun!' Rowena hissed poking her brother in the chest._

'_Nice work Godric, you successfully got us completely and utterly lost.' Salazar drawled, leaning casually against a tree._

'_Well it is an adventure.' Godric said giving a sheepish smile._

'_Oh Godric you loveable pain in the arse, what do we do now?' Helga asked before sitting on a fallen log._

'_Easy, I'll just do this!' Godric said with a smile before transfiguring the log into a carriage and some large boulders into horses._

'_Tada!' Godric said presenting a red carriage with yellowish gold trim. There were four Shetland pony's pulling the carriage, each a different color, one black, one cremello, one palomino and one bay._

'_Well are we going to figure out how to leave or not?' Godric asked taking the reins._

'_Okay then.' Helga said stepping up into the carriage._

'_Bloody show off, it would be much more efficient without the carriage but fine.' Salazar said settling onto the bench beside Godric._

_Rowena pet the cremello, before hopping on its back and using a Diffindo on the leather bindings._

'_See, Row knows what she's doing.' Salazar said before hopping on the black Shetland._

'_Come on Ric.' Helga said climbing onto the back of the palomino._

'_I do a great transfiguration and no one appreciates it!' Godric told the bay sullenly._

'_Stop pouting Ric!' Salazar called out_

'_I'm not pouting!' Godric scowled before kicking the horse and spurring off towards his friends._

'_It's beautiful.' Rowena breathed_

'_Agreed.' Helga said stroking the walls of the deserted castle._

_The castle was in ruins, but the structure was still there, even the four towers still stood strong._

'_Row remember how you told me you wanted to teach young witches and wizards?' Salazar asked_

'_Yes of course, but we have nowhere to- Oh wow I just, I'll stop now.' Rowena said realization dawning._

'_Ha see the castle was calling us! We were meant to find her! Oh I call that tower for my students!' Godric said pointing out the third tallest tower that had a wonderful view of the lake._

'_The tallest should be Astronomy, and the second tallest facing the forest should be headmasters.' Salazar said._

'_Headmaster, but there are four of us?' Helga inquired._

'_For when we die.' Salazar replied_

'_I call the last tower then!' Rowena said_

'_Fine by me I want the dungeons, nice and cozy for potions.' Salazar said_

'_I call whatever spot I see fit, and how do you know there are dungeons?' Helga asked_

'_It's a castle.' Salazar deadpanned._

'_Not all castles have dungeons.' Helga huffed_

'_Well those kings just kill offenders.' Rowena interjected._

'That was short.' Ron commented rudely

'It doesn't matter how long it is, and what house are you in boy?' Godric growled

'Gryffindor, sir!' Ron squeaked

'Where is your chivalry? Is my whole house a bunch of people who have no aptitude for other houses?' Godric asked looking skywards.

'Mine is filled with a bunch of bullying idiots, who use their parents influence.' Salazar said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'Mine have no backbone! Hufflepuff isn't just about kindness and hard work, it's about standing for yourself and others! Helping students in other houses!' Helga cried banging her head off of the staff table.

'My house acts like a bunch of snobbish know it all's. As if all knowledge comes from a book! Also making front of another student for having an open mind! Ravenclaws are known to be open-minded allowing them to see creatures that remain hidden to the ignorant!' Rowena hissed.

The Gryffindors looked outraged, the Slytherins looked cowed, the Ravenclaws ashamed, and the Hufflepuffs were bright red.

'How dare you!' Hermione hissed facing burning

'How dare we what? Speak the truth?' Rowena snarled

'We built this school, laying spell upon spell, rebuilding it one stone at a time. Blood sweat and tears!' Helga hissed.

'Do you know how difficult it was to make treaties with all the creatures in the forest?' Godric growled.

'What my companions are trying to say is, we have the power to expel you, strip you of your magic, and _Obliviate_ you and your family into forgetting this whole ordeal. Why we would just shuffle some papers adjust some memories and look you're a muggle college student!' Salazar said, eyes devoid of warmth.

Hermione froze and sat down, burying her face in her arms.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue and ignored the desperate look sent his way. Hermione was no longer a valuable chess piece, he felt no need to manipulate pieces into protecting or sparing her.

'The mighty light lord not even bothering to stand up for his cannon fodder, whoops I meant little lions. We know you hate Slytherins with a passion, and purposely manipulated Harry into Gryffindor. You don't care for the Ravenclaws, but the Hufflepuffs are completely ignored!' Helga shouted

'El we have to re-enter the frame!' Rowena said grabbing her friend and dragged her to the portrait. Godric narrowed his eyes and sent a curse at Dumbledore. The orange light hit the target in the chest and caused the old man's face to twist into one of disgust. Spitting out the Lemon Drop he saw not the yellow candy but a slug coated in slime.

Salazar gave a smirk before doing the same and stepped back into the portrait. To Dumbledore's horror half the lemon drops glowed red while the other half glowed purple.

'Compulsion and Veritaserum spiked candies? Naughty, naughty.' Morgana said a wicked smile spreading across her face.

'You're comfy love.' Luna murmured

'Mm nice to know.' Harry mumbled

'You're fault Sally, that I have a crick in my neck.' Draco scowled

'Shud up, too early to argu.' Hannah slurred

Yawning Harry stood up and dumped the contents of Helga's memory in before waving his wand and conjuring a couch, which he immediately sat on with Luna curled up in his arms.

Draco and Hannah did the same without cuddling and the quartet were soon fast asleep again.

'_GODRIC GRYFFINDOR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Helga heard, and wondered what it could be this time._

_Yesterday it had been the creation of the nickname Sally, the day before it had been all of Salazar's potion research destroyed, and the day before that it had been all of Salazar's clothing had been changed to red and gold. Rushing off towards the direction of the scream Helga gave a sigh, there was always something going on, hopefully Salazar wasn't going to fufill any promises he had made. Apparently Salazar found an er, neutering charm a few days back._

_Arriving at the scene Helga wondered why the two men were in the girls loo._

'_YOU BUILT A GIRLS LAVATORY ABOVE MY SECRET CHAMBERS!?' Salazar snarled at the poor redhead. But really he should know better by now, Salazar would probably end up hanging Godric from the Astronomy tower for a few hours before letting him down._

'_Now Sally, how was I supposed to know you're secret chambers were there?' Godric asked trying and failing to look innocent._

'_Because I haven't noticed you following me to the painting that was hanging here before.' Salazar snarled._

'_I thought you were, er, ah um, give me a second, ah yes! I thought you were looking for a rest room!_

'_So you placed a girl's loo there?' Helga snorted_

'_Well yes, you see I was thinking of building a men's room but then I thought, you females have to run around a lot and the washrooms are so far spaced and all. So being the thoughtful caring man I am, I built a ladies nose powdering room!' Godric replied with a wide grin on his face_

'_How many people do you think would notice if he suddenly went missing, or spoke in a higher voice?' Salazar asked pleasantly, but his eyes glinted with the promise of revenge._

'_Ah well I think the whole school would notice if either of those things happened and Row might refuse to do some after class activities with you. But you could make him lose some hair, or his chambers could find itself beneath the stables?' Helga said diplomatically, trying to prevent her best friend's brother from being unable to produce heirs._

'_You can't do that my chambers are on the third floor!' Godric said before clasping his hands over his mouth._

'_Fine then it will be an owlry, I hope you like owls.' Salazar said with a smirk before disappearing around the corner._

'_Why Helga?' Godric moaned_

'_Fine I guess I'll let Salazar know you don't mind not having children.' Helga said before casting a sonorous._

'_No need for that!' Godric said hastily covering Helga's mouth._

'_Well don't mind me I need to powder my nose.' Helga said with a grin before entering the new lavatory._

'That that explains a lot.' Ron said with a look of wonder on his face.

'Helga you didn't tell me about this!' Rowena scowled, but her eyes were laughing.

'Well you never asked and I thought Salazar would have told you. Plus you were in a bad mood the next day and hexed your dear brother.' Helga said

'He set my bed on fire that morning.' Rowena said with a sigh

'How'd you tell?' Helga asked curious

'He's the only one who would do something so stupid, as to prod someone's bed with their wand.' Rowena deadpanned.

'So true.' Salazar said with a smirk.

'No fair two against one! Helga you're on my side right?' Godric asked

'I'm not part of this!' Helga said before running to the other side of the painting.

'Merlin? Morgana? Circe?' Godric pleaded

'We don't have a death wish.' Morgana said before joining Helga.

'She's right, with Salazar's and Rowena's combined genius best to step aside.' Circe added before rushing off towards the other bystanders.

'That's a strange spot to place a dragon!' Merlin said pointing to an empty space and ran to join the others.

'There's no dragon!' Godric said

'Oh Godric.' Helga sighed

'Why don't you show them SALAZAR'S MEMORY!' The hat called out, seeing that their, er discussion wouldn't be over for a while.

'Fine.' Draco said uncorking the last bottle and poured it into the dome.

'_Why are you doing this Silvester? You're my brother! Why are you framing me for your crimes!? Why the muggleborns, they've done nothing wrong besides being birthed by muggles?' Salazar pleaded with his half-brother._

'_You don't understand do you? You are the Lord to the family and I have nothing! The muggles took away our family! But how could a lowly half-blood like you understand? It's much too difficult for someone of inferior blood status. Your silly little inferior mudblood friend Hugglepudge has poisoned your mind against Father's views!' The grey eyed male snarled wand pressed against Salazar's chest._

'_Hufflepuff.' Salazar corrected calmly brushing away the wand._

'_You are in the way of my goals brother. Either join me or be cut down with your, Friends.' Silvester spat._

'_You are rather adamant about this aren't you?' Salazar asked green eyes freezing over._

'_Yes now get out of my way Salazar, there is no one here, and your dear friends, kicked you out of the castle. They won't notice you're missing, so I suggest you move!' Silvester sneered_

'_I see there's nothing I can do then.' Salazar said activating his wand holster. As he felt the shaft of wood land in his hand he tightened his grip around it and quickly raised his arm before shouting 'Reducto!' _

'_Protego!'_

'_Stupefy!'_

'_Immombulus!'_

_Salazar gave a gasp of shock as the spell hit him. His body frozen Salazar started to cast the counter, but was soon confunded. _

'_You're depressed and have given up hope. You have been kicked out of Hogwarts for showing the students the Dark Arts and not for being framed for the murder of Lord Gryffindor. You have nothing left to live for, so you shall end your life!' The other wizard hissed before repairing the damage and leaving the room._

'So that's what happened!' Godric said

'Oh Salazar we looked for you everywhere, Godric was just furious, he had heard of a wizard that looked similar to you and spoke parsletongue.' Rowena sighed

'You never told us much about your brother either.' Helga said with a frown

'He was always jealous that I was the better sorcerer and the heir. He hated muggles with a passion and thought muggleborns impure, I really don't care about muggleborns though, I feel that if their strong enough they'll make it far.' Salazar said pinching the bridge of his nose.

'That was a short memory though.' Circe said

'I was dying!' Salazar cried exasperatedly.

'Well on that cheerful note I want to get resorted.' Harry announced plopping the Sorting Hat back on his head.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat shouted.

'The hall was dead silent before the shouting at Gryffindor and Slytherin broke out.

Ignoring the chaos Harry handed the hat to Draco.

'Should I do this?' Draco asked stroking his chin.

'Yes.' Godric said cheerily while the other founder's looked skeptical.

'It can't hurt . . . much.' Draco decided thinking about what his father was going to do to him.

'GRYFFINDOR' The hat cried out before falling silent, and the hall with it.

-o~O~o-

**Done! Okay thus took me a week to write and I can't post the day I finished, because I used up all my internet, heheh. Also school started so yeah, a uniform some new friends that I'll probably actually hang out with. I found Harry Potter fans which makes me happy! I also spent ten minutes trying to open my locker, I unlocked the lock it was just the door. One of my friends tried pulling on the spot you place the lock through, I tried prying the edge of the door. But it was my other friend who opened it. She put her fingers underneath the spot it says the locker number and pulled. I felt like a total idiot.**

**Also people REVIEW! Only two for the last chapter? I feel like a horrible writer when it's only one or two reviews even though there are like 40 followers and 20 favorites. This is currently my main story but I've been typing up drafts for my other story ideas. Also tell me what you want in the next few chapters. Has no one ever wondered why Salazar's chambers were in the girl's bathroom? Also they were lying when they said they could only be out for half an hour once a month. Since Dumbledore is really manipulative they didn't want him to find a way to somehow use the founders.**

**Also do you want Merlin, Morgana, and Circe to be reincarnated? And if so who? So Salazar having a brother was mentioned a few times and he'll come into play later possibly. Also When Harry had the whole dream of Salazar committing suicide it was under the confundus. But before he slit his wrists he drew the memory from his temple and placed it in a glass that was attached to a portkey, which would take it to his pensieve. Make sense?**

**Also the dome works like a movie projector, with the mirrors reflecting the image through the lens. If that makes sense.**

**So the last segment of this chapter is Manipulations/"Coincidences"**

**So we've done: chapter 4-6**

**And chapter: 19 I think through the trapdoor**

**So next we've got not really a manipulation just something really sad.**

**In the chapter Halloween, Quirrel shouts 'TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS I thought you ought to know. Then faints, but wait he didn't stutter and exhibit b:**

'**Everyone to your dormitories' from Dumbledore. But in the second book or in the first it's mentioned that Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons!**

**I'm just going to point out really neat stuff that happens throughout the books.**

**Just remember read review and review.**

**I also have a new motto! Its: Sarcasm the solution to stupid questions!**

**I made this up in science when my group had to build a three tier house of cards. Also my life does not revolve around fan fiction . . . much. So I won't update every week, I has a life!**

**Also in chapter two I posted a few of my Harry Potter fan fic ideas so tell me what you think of those ideas! And remember REVIEW. There's almost fifty of you!**

**Also title ideas please!**

**September 5, 2013 at 5:37pm**

**Pages 11**

**5800 words**

**Anyways, Till next time Angelica Venenum**


	4. I wish I had a Butler

**YES! SIXTY followers! THRTY-SIX favorites . . . and twelve reviews! Funny all divisible by 3, 6, and 12. Also title ideas please? I don't like the title that much and it would make it easier to search. Also Harry is now a Slytherin, but his attitude won't change much. Also this is a bit of a filler with Dumbledore's POV and some random stuff. I plan to be finished around the end of 2014 at the earliest. But seeing as were only four chapters in it's just an estimate. I thought I'd let you know I'll be in and out of updating seeing as the school year is back on. Also seeing as how I leave A.N's at the end of each story I'll talk some more about that actually story. I don't own Black Butler or Harry Potter.**

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased. His carefully constructed plan was in shambles. All because of one Harry James Potter. Harry had been such a good pawn. He had hung on to every single word and had fallen for every single manipulation. Was now in Slytherin. Not only that, he was dating Luna Lovegood and friends with Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Abbot. The Abbots didn't support his cause, the Lovegoods were neutral and the Malfoys were Dark.

It could be worse though. Harry could be the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin. He was already related through Lily. Lily was from the line of the youngest son, whose great many times over grandchild was a squib.

But Harry was tearing down his plans piece by piece. He had occuluded when he tried to look into his mind! Fuming he paced the room and plotted. Harry must have gained an immunity to the love potion Ginny had been feeding him, but Amortentia should do the trick.

After all what were the chances of him knowing the immunity potion that had been created by Salazar Slytherin? He had tucked the recipe away and onto his bookshelf when he had first found it.

It was a very complicated potion that required top notch skill and over a month of brewing. Something that Harry didn't have the time for. But his skill had increased dramatically in all classes, and he somehow knew almost all of Hogwarts rules and regulations.

That group was a mystery. How did Luna sense the magic block? It didn't make sense. Why did Harry go back down into the Chamber of Secrets alone and without telling anyone? Why in Merlin's name was Draco Malfoy in Gryffindor. The hat had barely brushed the top of his head, so it wasn't like there was a hat stall! Ms. Abbot well he didn't really care about what she did. Unless she got in the way of his plans no terrible accident would happen and cause her untimely death.

Ms. Lovegood on the other hand had become a problem and might have a terrible accident on the staircase, after all they did move without warning. Albus plotted a sinister smile made its way on to his face. Now Mr. Malfoy could easily be dealt with, his father was in Azkaban after all and the Ministry hung on to his every word. He had after all defeated Grindelwald why shouldn't the ministry worship the ground he walks on. It was such a shame about Gellert, but he had become a liability and liabilities must be dealt with no matter how much Albus loved him. Perhaps he get set up Mr. Malfoy into being caught with an illegal dark artifact. That would probably be enough to get him into Azkaban as well.

Harry would fall back into his fold eventually. Perhaps a few spiked Sherbert Lemons. The wonders of obedience and loyalty potions. So very illegal but no one would expect him the light lord to do something like that. Liquid imperious would also be good but it's so obvious when you don't program them properly. James had died because he had only told him 'Fight Voldemort' the dolt hadn't even picked up his wand.

He had also manipulated them into making their secret keeper Peter. He had known all along that Peter was a Death Eater, but if it was the Longbottom's well they had a lot of family and the boy would be spoiled beyond belief. But an abused child was so much more loyal. They blindly worshipped whoever rescued them. Harry had but so much faith in him for four years what had happened?

He was supposed to follow orders without a doubt, without hesitation. Where had he gone wrong? Could it be that Harry is one of the reincarnated souls? Hopefully it was Godric Gryffindor but the fact that he was resorted into Slytherin was troublesome. How unnerving the Gryffindor Golden Boy could be Lord Slytherin. Perhaps he could be like the Nazi's and make cards that would indicate who could possibly be a reincarnated soul.

It was quite efficient but Fawkes should've told him, the bird was bound to him through the Hogwarts-Headmaster contract. The contract entailed it telling him everything that he should or wanted to know.

'Hogwarts, tell me what Harry Potter is doing right now.' Dumbledore commanded.

'I apologize headmaster, but you're benefits have been frozen for the time being. You will need to speak to the Founders in order to regain full access to your headmaster privileges.' The castle replied. Dumbledore turned to Fawkes about to give a command, but the bird upturned its beak and flew out the window.

No castle, no phoenix, no control over Potter, his plan in shambles! Perhaps Gellert could be helpful, staging his death wouldn't be that hard after all Gellert was an old man and desperate times call for desperate measures. Yes a trip to Numregard is definitely in order.

'I want a butler.' Harry said

'Why?' Draco asked looking at his friend curiously

'Here read this manga!' Harry said thrusting a small book into Draco's hands

'Ciel Phantomhive is blah blah revenge with his . . . Demon butler?! He is out to find his parents murderer. Sounds similar to your life except that he's of higher status and you don't work for the queen.' Draco mumbled

'Now watch this one.' Harry said pulling out the pensieve, and put the memories in the bowl.'

'So this Aloise Trancy bloke really doesn't like Ciel Phantomhive. What was the point of getting me to watch this?' Draco said with a raised eyebrow

'You remind me of Trancy! That's why.' Harry replied with a smile

'Wonderful I remind you of a demented bloke. You on the other hand are like the kid in the suitcase.' Draco said

'You mean Ciel?' Harry asked

'Yes him.' Draco said

'Well I suppose, but all I need is a red eyed butler.' Harry mused

'A demon butler, where are you going to get one of those.' Draco said

'Hey do you think Voldemort would be my butler? He kinda looked like Sebastian Michaelis when he wasn't a snake face. And you do look like Alois, we could cosplay with the muggles!' Harry said

'You must have a death wish. Voldemort would murder you where you stand if you asked him that. I don't care if I look like that creepy kid.' Draco snorted

'Fine but how much longer are we going to hide from the girls for?' Harry asked

'A few more hours. They should be calmed down enough, and have all of that gunk out of their hair.' Draco replied

'I can't believe you convinced me to do something that stupid, I mean dumping a cauldron full of Fred and George's newest failed invention on them.' Harry snickered

'It's supposed to turn their hair their least favorite color or something.' Draco said

'That seems really weird.' Harry replied before going back to his manga.

**So yeah this is just a random chapter for you guys. It was more for the whole Dumbledore thing but I started to watch Black Butler and well this happened. I'll probably make a crossover fic for it later. I just felt like comparing the characters slightly, just watch season 1 and 2 and you'll fall in love. So basically I won't be updating in a bit since I'll be busy with school and reading Manga. But fanfiction is not my life. I also have like ten thousand plot bunnies. I swear they breed like rabbits. For Christmas I'm going to ask for Bitter Rabbit. This is just a filler and a ramble. Probably won't be updating alot, so yeah!**

**Words 1420**

**Pages 3**

**September 30 2013**

**Till next time Angelica Venenum**


End file.
